


Firefly Night

by Merata



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 07:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merata/pseuds/Merata
Summary: A night in Finsel amidst and away from the ball.





	Firefly Night

The event thrived beneath glaring chandelier lights; as with any ballroom, it served as a breeding ground for gossip. Macarons, strudels, imported Rayorcan dishes called out to passing nobles. They hoped to be more than decoration on the table. Yet for the noblewomen, another prey appeared before them: the Jorcastle elf servant. They prostrated themselves to catch his eye, to be the lucky mouse chosen by a falcon. Alas, Alminas ignored them as he approached Duchess Jorcastle.

Tilla scrutinized his three-piece, black Rayorcan suit accompanied by matching gloves. “You certainly are more handsome wearing other clothes. And tying your hair loosely, not bad. Thank you for willingly advertise Miss Rebecca’s latest design.”

“I am obligated to honor a request from my patrons. Regardless, your loveliness is still unparalleled.”

“Fufu, is that so? Compared to the young girl from Ellenstein, I am but dilapidated wallpaper.”

She lifted her chin which directed his gaze to the center of the room. Lynna Jorcastle, in a sleeveless gown dyed ebony, revealed a gaudy, golden bracelet to the noble before her.

“I’m sure it’s better compared to your cheap toys, nouveau riche.”

“Pardon me, but that’s quite harsh to dismiss the handicrafts of Mandaria.” The noble played with her hair in a coquettish manner which drew attention to a fish-shaped bracelet composed of white jade. Lynna’s smirk faltered as someone asked who sold the accessory.

Tilla explained to him beauty contests, or Ladies’ War as they were called in her younger days, involved flaunting jewelry.

“That is Lady Ellenstein?” Alminas furrowed his brow.

Lynna’s opponent wore a strapless dress with leaf-like patterns along the upper portion. The fabric, a glimmering obsidian sea, contrasted with her white hair. Out of coincidence, she glanced in his direction; only one person possessed eyes reminiscent of the brilliant sky. Tilla smirked.

“The Spiral Spire is experimenting with hairbands that temporarily change one’s look. I’m impressed they created a prototype for the young Ellenstein girl to play with.”

“Do you wish to be personally involved in this project?”

“No, however she is doing quite well advertising the trinket here. I’m certain there will be more investors after tonight.” Tilla’s eyes narrowed as she focused on that so-called Jorcastle daughter. “…What is your impression on Lynna?”

“A mother should be kind to her child.”

“I did not ask for advice.”

“Based on my observations, Lady Lynna is…fierce.” Alminas frowned as he overheard more of Lynna’s and Magda’s conversation. Parts of the crowd whispered in disdain related to the Jorcastles. When he turned to look at Tilla, a servant had offered her a glass of champagne. With a vice grip, she held the drink. The container looked ready to break.

“And Ellenstein?” Tilla’s fingers relaxed ever so slightly.

“May I inquire as to why you want my opinion?”

“Mere curiosity. However,” Tilla paused before continuing in a lowered voice, “I noticed you and the Ellenstein girl have taken great interest in each other.”

“Why does this matter to you?”

“It is something I thought would spark conversation considering our different interests…Would you have personally intervened during their little battle?”

“I believe Lady Ellenstein is a capable individual. Very few resist her charm.”

“So, even the elves are drawn to her?”

“Are you not the same?”

“…Well, I shall leave you to enjoy the festivities.”

Alminas half-bowed before she left. Meanwhile, the crowd dissipated, disinterested in Lynna’s tantrum. At best, they would mock her another day. Magda’s expression remained unfazed to the insults. After hearing the same slander for the umpteenth time, she focused on the nearby story of the black market’s movements.

“Please excuse us,” Lawrence said. He coughed prior to dragging Lynna away.

Magda sighed and looked around. Whether to wander around or retreat into a corner to conserve her energy, the evening held multiple possibilities.

“Lady Ellenstein, are you busy at the moment?”

Magda turned around and sucked in her breath. As if not hearing Alminas’s footsteps already startled her, his outfit added more confusion. She blinked a few times before curtsying. As Magda flashed a playful smile, the jealousy of many noblewomen pointed daggers at her.

“Not at the moment…You look exceptional as always, my lord.”

He chuckled. “Likewise, your beauty is that of a shining star.”

How remarkable that a laugh could increase a noblewoman’s jealousy by tenfold, yet any off-hand remark about their pettiness drove away one’s interest to talk. Nonetheless, free attention was still free attention. The orchestra changed their tune, and Alminas offered his hand.

“Shall we dance?”

“The honor is all mine.”

* * *

 

Magda wandered into the Jorcastle gardens. She breathed and placed a hand over her heart. She listened to the rushing water of the marble fountain, the crickets’ sonata to the night, the silence in between. A playful breeze ruffled her hair, amused a girl would leave the dazzling ball for a somber night. Magda rubbed her arms and chattered her teeth as she walked to one of the gates; a familiar someone stood nearby with his back to her.

“Alminas.”

“Yes?”

“…Nothing.” She shifted her gaze to the side. “A few more steps from here is the forest, right?”

“Correct. For what reason did you ask?”

With slow steps, Magda approached the metal gate. Trees bathed in shadows and moonlight beckoned while her fingers wrapped around the railings. As she leaned forward, the gate creaked. She stumbled but managed to prevent herself from falling.

“I heard this was the time to see fireflies.”

“May I assume Lady Asteria told you?”

She nodded. “Do you think a stray servant will accuse me of trespassing? Unless, of course…”

“I understand. Please allow me to accompany you.”

“If you’re busy-“

Alminas unbuttoned his coat and draped it over her shoulders. “Lead the way.”

Magda tugged the coat close to herself. Moonbeams she followed while the foliage crunched underneath her feet. At times, she kept glancing behind her, but Alminas maintained a close distance.

“Are you worried I will disappear into the darkness?” 

Magda grabbed his hand so that they walked side by side. Perhaps she needed to feel he was there, given she could not hear another pair of footsteps. Seconds turned into minutes before the first little lights manifested. Magda chased after them, and Alminas matched her pace. When they arrived at a clearing, thousands of fireflies awaited. She dragged him to the center, to behold the golden lights, floating, swaying, running without care as if in a fleeting dream.


End file.
